Starry eyed
by FionaCoyneTheFourth
Summary: Having been pleasantly surprised by how much she enjoyed the Bella's, Beca decides to join another club; the LGBTQ club. Beca is more than surprised to learn who the secret president it.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi, um, readers. I'm not sure what'll do with this story. If i'll make it a two shot, or a couple of chapters, or what. So tell me what you think :)_

* * *

Beca stared at her (mostly) white celling. Smirking to herself at the obvious attempt to cover a crack in the corner of the room, college rooms, what did she expect? She almost laughed but that would risk waking up Kimmy Jin, although she was almost certain she was already awake; never sleeping and always at her desk. Looking to her left she noticed her alarm clock in a bright blue light **7:00** it read.

"Uggghh" Beca groaned; she had philosophy at 8:00, then statistics at 2:00. "Fuck me and my sporadic subjects" Beca remarked internally. Beca sat up, greeted to a death stare from her dear friend Kimmy.

"Okay, maybe not so internal then."

Making her way to the showers, reluctantly pushed her feet over the carpet, she immersed her mind in the silence of the morning. Although Beca was hardly without sound, music always filling her ears between conversations, and even hardly-er waking up early enough to have a shower without other people's well- noises. Beca was reminded of how much she loved the silence. Hoping in the shower, having actually enough hot water and enough water pressure, she resisted the urge to sing, and welcomed her thoughts. Her mind drifted to the past few months, although the Bella's were yet to compete, and she would never admit it to Aubrey, or any other Bella, she was happier in the club than she had ever been. It was actually in this very shower (well the one a few showers down) that she stood in were Chloe had pounced and made her sing. Beca was certain she was harbouring a secret crush for her. However Chloe had confessed her stable relationship to the Bella's two months ago. It was a guy called Leo, a brilliant writer, who was going to follow Chloe to New York after graduation and her internship at Playbill. Beca had never really allowed herself to form a crush not knowing if it ever could be result in anything. So when Leo popped up her attraction fizzled out pretty quickly, I guess in the end it was Beca who was nervous in the shower, and Chloe wasn't fazed.

Finishing her shower, content with her thoughts about the Bella's being the best thing for her, it hit her; why not join another club. She knew for a fact Stacie was in two others, a ballet club, and a post-modern feminism club. Not to mention Aubrey who surely heading three others. Beca was now fully dressed in black skinny jeans and a white singlet, about to start on her eye shadow, when she her footsteps making their way for the showers and bolted.

Once again she was greeted to Kimmy Jin on her laptop.

"What are you even studying?" Beca blurted out meaning to ask casually, yet admittedly it sounded like an accusation. Succeeding at least 7 good seconds of silence Kimmy opened her mouth.

"It's for my club,"

"Oh, yeah, I was thinking of joining another club, were do they function, so I can get it?" Beca offered, calmly now, trying really hard to get this roommate thing to be okay.

"The arts centre, but don't join mine," and with that her golden tree become super interesting.

"Great," Beca mumbled, debating the best way to splash on her makeup and leave without facing Kimmy's deep eyes of loom doom and gloom.

* * *

Almost skipping out her room in her converse, Beca's excitement was suddenly paralysed. Her silent mind for so long became over crowded with urgent screaming, what was she even going to join, what to do when she gets there, hell she doesn't even know where the arts building was. Controlling her breathing, deciding indifference was the best way to fight anxiety, her mind swirled down, extorting her body to tense up.

With the help of a few laughing professors, Beca found herself treading the yellow-lit hallway of the arts west wing. For all the voices there were only a few rooms filled. However posters littered the red message boards running along either sides of the hallway.

"I just pick one," Beca muttered. She began to glance over a section; considering it simultaneously too hard and too easy to pick a club.

- Pokémon extraordinaire trainings

- Vegans against Frat animal cruelty

- The black widows

Read 3 of the maybe 100 posters on the wall.

Beca loved Pokémon, yet she doubted her love was enough to join a club, she was not vegan, and not interested in Frat politics, and didn't even know what the Black widow was, and was fairly certain that you have to be selected to join.

She aimlessly walked, only reading about one in five of the posters she ran her hand against whilst she walked.

- Christian Arabs

- Disney appreciation

- Marathon runners united

Nothing interested Beca. Almost turning around accepting her fate to spend her skipped lectures with Kimmy Jin's typing, she noticed one more.

- Barden LGBTQ

Complete in a rainbow poster. Beca pick it off the wall for further investigation, it's not as if she wasn't out, her father and mother had known since she was 15, and there was a reason she never encouraged Jesse. Yet she hadn't ever joined something like this, not finding the need to either tell people, or be within the gay community. Still, she was still holding the flyer, mentioning a meeting on today, at about 11:00 at the sorority Zeta Beta Zeta. Beca took out her phone, it glared back 10:45, the ZBZ's were at least three quarters of an hour away; and just like that Beca didn't have time to contemplate whether this was the club for her, and her decision was made for her.

Puffing, but breathing Beca made the house in 20 minutes, making a note to thank Aubrey and Chloe for the cardio enforcement. Going red from the sudden loss of momentum Beca quickly decided, no, there was to be no thankyou. "As if these things are even being held at a sorority," she mentally scorned, but stammered inside. Not before passing an obnoxious poster about equality, "It for a humanitarian image, isn't it," she observed holding her hand a few centimetres above the bright red door, in the middle of the poster white house of the ZBZ's.

"Actually the ZBZ sister holding the social chair is the club president, but yes, it's for image points before the board," stated a male voice from behind Beca, surpassing her to open the door and walking in, ushering her to go further.

"Benji?" Beca asked, somewhat surprised, but really not very thrown, at all.

"Beca?" he retorted, weaving his way through white walls, modern furniture, and photo covered walls. Seeming so nature and free, the anti of what his sharp and awkward movements were usually. "Does Jesse know?" he continued. Beca never did get the chance to answer it. However it did instantly occur to her that she actually hadn't, she should get on that, saying she doesn't want him, and saying she doesn't want male's in general are two very different things, and she knew which one he would listen to.

Beca was unable to address Benji again though, somewhere along all the weaving, and Beca trying to adjust to inevitable meeting of new people, they had entered the beautifully lit with hanging light globes and fairy light lined walls, basement of the house. People scattered within the beanbags, and pillows filtered around couches, and small tables with various food, drink, and papers.

Beca did a quick search of the sight in front of her eyes, she did not know a single person in this room, save Benji, she half expected Cynthia to pop out at any second, alas she did not. Apart from the feeling of a bandage wrapped around the inside of her chest, this felt good. That's what she wanted, new people, with probably something in common.

Slowly turning around to examine the entire beautifully set up room before making her way through to mingle, her eyes stopped a small table, with a laptop, and two cups of coffee at the back of the room. The co-presidents for sure, she thought, noticing an olive Latino looking brunette guy passionately calling to someone out of sight, whilst laughing to the blonde guy in front of him and typing into the laptop. Interested in how the Presidents would lure her into the club, and if her name was to be immortalised in their mac, Beca made her way around the pink and purple drapery to the desk. Waiting for the Blonde guy, Rick his name was discovered, to stop flirting with the gorgeous Latino, Beca was greeted by what she thought was the other President.

"Aubrey?!" Beca twitched in horror, what on earth would Aubrey being doing here, uptight, and conservative, was defiantly not the profile for the LGBTQ presidency. Calming down, Beca remembered Chloe stating in passing that the only thing her and Aubrey weren't together in was the ZBZ house. It was settled then, she was the face for the house's image, and would not to be at every meeting. Aubrey was not going to push her way into another club of Beca was in.

"Beca, um, okay, this is not so much of a surprise, but yet, still, um, surprising," Aubrey managed to breath out, not so much in shock of Beca's presence, she wasn't exactly inconspicuous, more in surprise of her joining another club, and in the fear of what Beca was going to say next.

"Are you like the ZBZ rep to push your image up?" Beca inquired all to quickly, becoming flustered rather quickly at the improbability of this situation.

"Well, sort of-" is all Aubrey managed to say.

"So, you won't be here all the time, and you're unquestionably not gay, oh thank god,"

"Well that's what I tell the sisters-"

"For a second there I thought this was going to be weird, thinking you were the lesbian head of the club, and I was to see you all the time, _even more_,"

"Beca!" Aubrey exclaimed, not very loudly though, not to disturb anyone else, Aubrey had complete control over her exclamations. Taking her hands on Beca's shoulders, so that Beca now had to look her in the eyes, and no longer interrupt.

"Okay, Beca, you're here, so I must trust you." Aubrey breathed out, "I am the social chair of ZBZ, so I get to organise what I want in this space. I choose this among other things, for 'points' before the board. In reality, I am co-president with Chad here, of this club, and have enjoyed very much being president since my second year."

"But you're not like gay? You just wanted another club to be president over right?"

"No Beca," Aubrey lightly laughed, notably much more relaxed than Beca had ever seen her before "I am, indeed, a lesbian,"

"Really?" Beca asked, very honestly too.

"Gold star,"

"Does Chloe even know?"

"Of course,"

"You've told people, made it real and everything?"

"Just after I was seventeen,"

Beca was certain Aubrey was taking the piss now, because if she were out why would she be lying to the ZBZ's, weren't they, sisters, for like, ever.

"Then why lie about why you're in it?" Beca inquired smirking, feeling as if she's caught her out.

"The Bella's have an old and respectful tradition, the head Bella must fulfil an image, and I realised that on the day I joined, and aimed that one day I would become that Bella." Aubrey retorted quickly turning her head from Beca to address a new girl who had arrived at the desk leaving Beca with her thoughts for a few moments. Beca didn't know what to make of this.

"Sorry about that Beca, please continue disputing my integrity to this club," Aubrey re-joined Beca, in an almost playful, and dare she think flirtatious manner.

"Okay, one last point, you said you were out since 17, which wouldn't happen; and I remember distinctly Chloe telling me about the cute non Barden aca-weirdo you dated in freshman year," Ha. Beca thought.

"That aca-weirdo's name was Sam, which I freely told people, I just didn't say that Sam was short for Samantha. And what makes you think I wouldn't come out at 17?" Aubrey almost laughing added.

"Well you wouldn't to your parents anyway," Beca countered, beginning to believe her. She did adamantly refuse anyone to sleep with a Treblemaker, seeming uninteresting in any male competitors. Her whole life revolved around the Bella's, and the ZBZ's, both all female groups; she obviously wasn't in need of male interaction.

"You don't know that I wouldn't tell my parents," Aubrey almost looked concerned.

"Aubrey, you have a disturbing need for control, to the point where you vomit from stress. A highly distressing anxiety issue, brought on from your dad." Beca said, genuinely feeling concerned that no one addressed Aubrey's obvious anxiety issues. Struggling with anxiety and people since her childhood, but pre-meeting jitters were nothing compared to Aubrey's physical reaction to her psyche.

"That is… True Beca Mitchell, so I'm not out to my parents, I came out to Chloe at 17," Aubrey now possessed a small smile, the smile you acquire out of a private or secret joy, that no one could take away from you. "Anyway, not that we've established, my love for females-"

"Dude, she's like the gayest one her, didn't even like Jack in titanic," the Latino interrupted.

"Look Chad, he's just not my type, I-"

"Case close newbie," He wiggled his eyebrows and closed the laptop, and left the to coffee station.

"CHAD! Leave the computer open so I may look over and check everything is in order, also check the room and make sure nothing is broken and report back to me. I will shortly clean up the tables, and make sure to organise the suggestions and information of the new people who arrived today," with Aubrey's words Chad rolled his eyes and left.

"So, that's out of the way, you should stay," Aubrey suggested looking kindly on Beca.

"Yeah, it was kind of a whim to go here, I don't know what I would do in a club,"

"You fit in at the Bella's" Aubrey offered.

"You scream at me every practise,"

"I'm a different person in Bella's, my family knows and is invested in my winning, and everything in me gets amped up. Look, come to my dorm at about 12:00 tomorrow, and I'll convince you to come," Aubrey proposed, giving her a quick smile, writing her dorm locations on her arm, and drifted to clean the various area's of the room.

Beca glanced at her pale and ink stained arms, feeling slightly tingly in her hands. She took to making her way out of the room, surely Kimmy Jin was gone, and the underground room was getting smaller pretty quick. As she left, she could have faintly heard, but didn't, the murmuring of Aubrey and Chad.

"God she's cute isn't she?" Chad winked.

"She's also been the punching bag of tyrant, conventional, 50's style Aubrey for three months with a crush on my best friend," Aubrey rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, but she's still cute."


	2. Chapter 2

_I didn't get too right like half the things I wanted to, but I thought it was better to post this, and just write another chapter, so enjoy :)_

_If there is anything you like or dislike, to wish was addressed, just say and ill put it in._

* * *

It was five am when Aubrey woke up. Exactly seven hours until Beca would arrive. Her run would assume the hour between 5 and 6, a shower and the preparation of her make up, hair, and clothes 6 to 7, which only left five hours. Five hours, the room needed to be organised and cleaned, lunch was to be set up, various speeches and pamphlets to be written, not to mention sharp twisted truths that would have to be told to make Chloe scarce.

Aubrey slid her hair into a slick bun, and trailed her eyes to Chloe's side of their room. Painted quotes lined the wall, with artwork of blossoming trees and splashes of colour. Aubrey could only count her blessings that her roommate was not only artistic, but understood the need for organisation and beauty in living spaces. Pulling out her gym clothes, disregarding the need for fake modesty Aubrey amongst her changing glanced over the half naked guy being hugged tightly by a bundle of red hair. Leo was already awake, signalling to Aubrey for help to wriggle out of Chloe's arms.

"Come on, we have to go Leo, I'm in a rush this morning, get you aca-ass out of that bed and run goddamn!" Aubrey whispered.

"Jesus, it's 5 am, time is all we have at this hour!" Leo spat right back, pulling himself up from bed, kissing Chloe on the head, and beginning to change himself, laughing when Aubrey immediately turned around in a shriek.

"There is a reason for separate male and female dorms Leo,"

"But not showers hey?" He replied coolly, jumping up, and running out the door, leaving Aubrey to turn of the lamps, and close the door before catching up to him.

Aubrey and Leo always ran together, since second year when Leo tried to pull her at the campus coffee shop. Chloe was introduced to him, not soon after, in what Aubrey would painfully deny was a set up. She just got caught up and couldn't make it. They usually took half an hour to run their favourite route around the college. Sometimes they took an hour, usually in winter, when it would still be dark and the stars would be so striking it couldn't be soaked up in only thirty minuets. This time though, Aubrey did not relish the grass scuffing her runners, or the repetitive sounds of steady breath, not even Leo's comments every time they passed someone or something that just needed a few words like "Oh he's so nice, he wrote the best short story," or " That's when I first saw that Chloe could juggle, I love that she has cool skills like that." Today Aubrey wanted to weave through the hills and building as quickly as she could.

In twenty minuets they were done, outside the showers, with Leo lying on the floor.

"I swear I can't shower, if I stand up I'm going to throw up," Leo let out exasperated, which earned him a look. "Like, no offense?" he continued weakly, and honestly too tired to even think.

Slowly walking around his figure, Aubrey smiled in her shower; she had skipped the pre-run talk between them, the post-talk, and cut 10 minuets out of the run. She was making record time, time that was valuable for make the necessary adjustments for her dorm. However this time, was wasted in the length it took for Aubrey to adjust and settle on her light blue pin up dress, curls, and grey flats. A little flustered, but calming down, Aubrey re-entered her room at 7:15, Leo would not be seen until at least 9 pm, and Chloe was gathering her books for her lecture at eight. Sitting down at her painted white and silver desk, her mind spun with the visualisation of all her things. Her laptop was far too close to her paper, which was crooked, and as a result pointing to the glaring pens, laughing in their numbers. Aubrey could not help but have her eyes constantly flicker, her breathing stir, and the back of her throat ache, being scratched raw by the inability to breathe. That is until a soft hand was placed upon her shoulder, with kind eyes looking in sympathy, met by Aubrey's now watering ones.

"Bree, listen you've already sent that paper in email, Mr Collins loves you, it's okay," Chloe began, sweetly, and beautifully. Her words soaked in compassion. "What's a chemistry theory, when you become a famous publisher and editor anyway?"

Aubrey instantly stood up, facing Chloe head on, her eyes resisting the urge to edge back to her desk. Chloe always knew when and how to soothe Aubrey, no matter what form it took, in her weak overwhelmed stage, her dictator fits, or the vacant stares that she needed to be pushing out of.

"It's not school, I'm fine, fine, it's fine, we're fine, it's fine. Someone will be here at 12, the desk needs evaluating." Aubrey said, now taking a serious demeanour, collected, and shuffling her bedside table books.

"Ohh, someone's coming over, I bet she's cute, you're wearing your lucky tennis bracelet," Chloe said with a wink, and gently lowering her hand, lightly touching Aubrey's hand, signalling that her support was ever present, and drifted to sit on her bed.

"Why is it that she can only be cute? It's not as if cute is what I'm really interested in. If I have to hear one more time about how she's 'cute' I swear to the aca-gods I will be done," Aubrey almost shouted, sitting back straight, and legs crossed opposite Chloe, on her plastic covered bed.

Chloe knew, just as she always knew in every Bella practise, that when Aubrey was worked up, it was a fine line between her needing you to back down, and needing you to rise up.

"Okay, you guys must have some deep emotional connection then." Chloe stammered, unsure in how she was going to tease Aubrey's crush. Which she had no choice but to do, Aubrey hadn't dated in over 2 years, too focused on 'other achievements'. Yet Chloe was certain that Aubrey just didn't believe that any girl could ever truly love her.

"No! We have nothing in common, or connection. She's closed, and resilient, and dresses like a preteen satire. She's so, just so…" Aubrey let out frustrated, and flailing her arms down to regain composure.

"Hot?" Chloe winked. Staring into Aubrey's eyes, which were obviously not staring back at her, but at her memories, however, her stare was quickly brought back, to look her in the eyes.

"Yes," she said defeated.

"So lets get cleaning! I'm staying until I get to meet the Maiden who has stolen your heart,"

"My hear is not stolen, I am just going to guide as a friend. She's a freshman,"

"Guide her to your bed then," Chloe again winked. It seemed to Aubrey that she liked to do that.

A few hours later, the room had been scrubbed at vacuumed to Aubrey's heart's content. Chloe hopped in and out to help, picking up breakfast, and lunch, and attending about an hour of a lecture. It was now 11:00, and Aubrey admittedly had nothing to do. Although, Chloe could certainly pass the time, with every thought invasive question possible. Chloe's questions, and Aubrey's deflections were cut off short however, by a sharp knock at 11:30.

"I had half an hour, it's only 11:30, it's too early, I am unprepared. This is a crisis," Aubrey whispered, eyes wide and glued to the door.

"Oh I am totally going to answer your lady love," Chloe sang, rather loudly; as she opened to door, to find a pale, and looking down face.

"Beca! Hey," Chloe smiled widely at her fellow Bella, "I did tell you I'd meet you at 7:30, not 11:30, though, seven, eleven, easy mistake. I would love to spend more time with you though, wait with me to meet Aubrey's date," She smiled again pulling Beca down to a chair, complimenting her earrings on the way.

Beca could only look up at Chloe's blue eyes, in a very surprised scrunch of her eyebrows. Chloe's eye's widened suddenly realising, what she had said. Aubrey's date. What happens when some preppy girl (Aubrey defiantly had a type) rocked up? With flirtatious smiles, and even more suggestive words. She would not be the one to out Aubrey, and Beca though fiercely loyal, did not have a great relationship with Aubrey.

"I, um, date? Did I say date? I meant lunch date. Platonic date, with no relationship but friendship. Also fast friends, like us. In a platonic, way. In friendville, as in-" Chloe stuttered.

"She's knows Chloe, it's okay," Aubrey cut in, rising from her bed to sit beside Beca.

"Thank gods."

"You have a date?" Beca asked snidely, shifting her head from the relieved red head, to Aubrey, whose nose she must say was only a few centimetres away.

"Well, that would be you. But the whole date thing, Chloe came up with." Aubrey said, nodding for some reason.

"I'm actually surprised you don't room at the sorority, I though you'd be all up in that stuff," Beca noted, quickly changed the subject.

"I was going to, but pledges hardly ever room in house, and I just like Chloe here too much to-" Aubrey began but was cute off by Chloe attempting to whisper.

"She wants, all this," she gestured around her body, much like she had in the shower. Receiving a very stern look from her dear best friend. Chloe coughed and took to a new topic.

"So how did you find out about Aubrey?" she asked.

"I was called over to your booth, at the activity fair," Beca stated.

"No I mean, her secret Sapphic desire," Chloe reasked, looking to Aubrey who was blushing slightly, and controlling her breathing. Not a date? Ha.

"I saw her, and all her presidential glory at the LGBTQ club," Beca answered. Twirling her fingers within her fingers, and stealing looks at Aubrey, in-between being examined by Chloe.

"Right, so what sexuality are you then?" Chloe just came out with. Much to Aubrey's distaste and surprise.

"Asexual," Beca identified modifying her grin to one side.

"What?!" Aubrey burst out, searching in Chloe's eyes for some sort of consolation.

"Dude, don't freak, it happens," Beca laughed, nudging Aubrey, who now looked equally horrified at the notion of being nudged, and at Beca being asexual. Seeing Aubrey's anger rise within her, Chloe quickly stepped in, fearing a verbal attack was to take place, or worse.

"But I thought you had something with the Treble Jessie?" Chloe retorted, believing now she would say she was bisexual, and that over priced breakfast she bought for Aubrey would continue to be in her stomached.

"Geez, why does everyone think we're together, I have no desire to be with him," Beca huffed, running her hand through her hair. Chloe took Aubrey's shoulder in her hand, fearing the reaction that rejection would have on her. Anger was a shallow emotion, and would be tossed aside quickly. However rejection was synonymous to failure to Aubrey, and failure synonymous to self-hatred. Chloe could see that Aubrey had actually let herself, like, um, Beca of all people. Which she entertained as shocking for a moment, but romance appeared in all corners, and Beca and Aubrey alike were both quite lovely. Thankfully Beca continued. "I'm actually gay though, come on, do you really think I could sing 'no diggy' so well if I was asexual," She joked, and even further continued, "But I'm not completely ruling out guys, if I find one I really like I'll go for it, I just doubt that will happen. It's not my fault that girls are too amazing"

"Okay, well, I'm going to go see what Leo's doing. Beca we are still on at 7:30. Unless Aubrey kidnaps you for too long, in that case just call," Chloe called out, grabbing her things and leaving.

"So what to do now," Beca teased, sliding down the room, so that looking at Aubrey didn't include straining her neck.

'God she's beautiful' Aubrey though, now being able to fully see her, all her body movements, expressions, tweaks in her voice, lips, and eyes. As well as her present clothing, and make up, chosen well to reflect who she was, and even better to hide it. Against the white walls of her very own dorm, all Aubrey could think was 'Beautiful'.

Instead of meeting her eyes, because eye contact was a deep and scary thing. Beca examined the room; most of it was neatly tucked away in all the pastel coloured draws and cupboards throughout the space. There was however a piece of writing on the table in front of her. She hastily picked it up and read.

"You have an itinerary for our 'meeting/encounter'?!" Beca looked in disbelief, "I don't even know what day of the week is,"

All Aubrey could do was grasp the sheet back, and be humiliated and proud at the same time. Not before Beca skimmed the first few tasks though.

"You have it written on that sheet to compliment 3 things about me, really? You don't even know how I am going to act or look like,"

"Doesn't matter, it's you," Aubrey slipped.

Smirking now, Beca embraced Aubrey being timid, fuelling her confidence, as if in confirmation that if Aubrey was nervous then she didn't have to be.

"One down then,"


	3. Chapter 3

_Smirking now, Beca embraced Aubrey being timid, fuelling her confidence, as if in confirmation that if Aubrey was nervous then she didn't have to be. _

_"One down then," _

* * *

"Well, I, ah" Aubrey jittered in sharp breaths. Beca concealed her victory from being painted on her face, _how the mighty fall_, she thought, _when you know more they'd like. _But was painfully aware that her ability to play this situation was due to her understanding of Aubrey's position. She supposed she should put Aubrey out of her misery, and quickly change the subject to what she came here to discuss, being brainwashed into a new club. Yet with all her empathy seeing a soft side of Aubrey was nice, it was, kind of gorgeous. Not because seeing her in pain is sadistically great, not even in a, I could help the fluffy kitten reach the bench way sort of way; but because she just looked so- human. And anyway, Aubrey struggling over Beca thinking it was a date was hilarious; there was nothing more improbable, well maybe nothing, however Beca was barely even hoping she would accept being friends.

"Number 3 is showing you the pamphlet," Aubrey finally got out, snapping Beca's attention back, to the list.

"A pamphlet," Beca breathed in, eyes widening, but elegantly taking the pamphlet from Aubrey's hand"wow,"

Beca tranced over the cover, and the inside of the paper, it looked really professional. The design in this thing was all very classically portrayal, mainly blacks, whites, silvers, and creams; yet the colours and designs just seemed to work.

"You did this all yourself?" Beca questioned, she'd never been one for modern art, and by extension most artsy things, but this was different, it was blending, not political statements, or images. Blending of colours, and emotions or mainframes, not so unlike mixes.

"I don't sketch the originals, that's Chad's territory, and I've gotten Chloe to help with the wording, but I put everything together, and naturally tweak it all. Much to Chad's dismay," Aubrey settled facing Beca in an opposing couch. Sitting up, as Beca noticed to be very straight.

Beca was in awe, never imagining Aubrey could manage anything that wasn't black and white, an artistic side to Aubrey who would of know?

"I never imagined you as an arty type Aubrey, there so much I don't know about you?" Beca stated, making eye contact, confident enough to have a hint of flirting, clearly Aubrey was exposed here. In Beca and Aubrey's constant dance to be guarded, Beca clearly had the upper hand.

"It's mainly organising, structure, interpreting what to put in, really the art is with Chloe and Chad. I would never humour a career in something arty,"

"Wait, a career? You want to publish stuff as a career?" Beca stood in amazement, how much would she know about Aubrey by the end of the day, Chloe was the open book. How can the most reserved be so easily seen with enough effort? More importantly how can Beca ever return with opening herself, sure she wanted to be a DJ that was known. But as easy as it was to hold Chloe at initiation, would it be as comfortable to delicately hold Aubrey.

"I was expected something like law, yelling at people, and rigid technicalities, keeping parents happy, that stuff," Beca retorted, softening her eyes, to take in Aubrey, not her blonde hair, or the curve of her lips, but the tilt of her neck, and the stiffness brought on by the mention of law.

"Well yes my father-"

"What's you're father like," Beca pushed, god she hated when people pushed her. But she couldn't help herself. Her enjoyment of Aubrey was cut off though, she'd gone too far, and she could see it. It seemed as if Aubrey stopped breathing. To contain her stomach? Beca was suddenly stuck, she defiantly hoped that was not it.

"Movie night, a month I'll come," Beca burst out, not wanting Aubrey to have to rush to the bathroom. With that she was yet again to attend another club gathering. It seemed as if all the decisions for this club was made far too quickly and in impulses.

"That is good to hear Mitchell, please take the pamphlet, now if you excuse me I have a lecture, you can let yourself out now, or after I leave. I will call Chloe, perhaps she will pick you up now. Don't touch anything, don't move anything, everything has a place, and I do not want to re-establish to existing set up because of your bohemian temperament." With that Aubrey gathered the closest book in reach and left, with even a faceless glance.

Leaving Beca alone, being alone was a saving grace. However not this time, no this time talking to someone would have been preferred to being alone. Beca sighed they didn't even get to number 10 and 11.

_10. Cookies_

_11. Ask her to make a mix for the ZBZ mixer_

Beca's disappointment in pushing Aubrey was short lived however, Chloe was soon cheerfully knocked on her own door, pulling out Beca, and pushing in Leo.

_I missed this, kind, comfortable Chloe. _Just like that, the intense stirring in throat that was left from Aubrey's departure calmed, walking to get coffee with her favourite Bella.

_Wait was that Aubrey, _Beca spun around, heart rising, as a very non-Aubrey blonde turned around. Realising her mistake, she resumed to the lovely girl skipping with her to get coffee.

* * *

It's amazing how painfully obvious people become once you know what to look for. As if anyone could potentially figure out anything about anyone if only you knew what to look for. How beautifully Chloe lit up for a fraction when Stacie talked about her Leo-tard for the day. How she brushed her throat after occasionally raising her voice, almost the smooth it over. That she only brought her scarf every second rehearsal, and sometimes she would stumble a bit to the left or right in choreography, to push someone else to meet their markers. The universe had painted Chloe, and only now she had noticed.

There was also Aubrey, Beca noted in humour (that she sadly couldn't voice) that her nails were never long enough for Stacie to, quote "work her manicure magic" on, her type of guy was apparently "Clean cut, not over manly, and kind of feminine looking, like that picture of Justin Bieber but older." Or that she let Chloe's mess ups in choreography slip, if she knew what she was doing, or if she just knew she was good enough at the dance, is a question that Beca knew might never be answered. She also retied her hair up exactly three times every session; once every break, leaving it down for those 5 minutes. She also did twice as much cardio as everyone else, whilst encouraging others, and never argued against Fat Amy's lashing out saying "It's easy for you to say, you never do the cardio!" It was all there, behind Chloe not speaking up, and Aubrey's persistent control.

After 2 weeks of hardly speaking to Aubrey, and only speaking when spoken too. Beca decided this was it, family issues are family issues, she would respect that, and still get a mix in the ZBZ mixer. And maybe a friend but that would be a bonus to the exposure she wanted. Their first competition was soon, and everyone was doing super well. This would be the perfect time. It would just be coffee, maybe lunch, and dinner possibly? But it doesn't matter, words are words, the circumstances are irrelevant, Beca was just going to see Aubrey.

It was the close of a rehearsal; the sweak of Lily's shoes were the last the fade, and the empty chairs and floors all pointed to Aubrey; wiping the whiteboard and humming gently. Beca began to walk up, she had pretended to leave so that Aubrey couldn't run away from her (she totally wasn't paranoid), or so people wouldn't see her waiting, or because she wanted to scare her, in retaliation in the mental cut down she received today.

"Aubrey hurry up! Reservations aren't going to wait all day!" Beca heard an absolutely female voice in the door, instantly bolting to the shadows to inspect her. She was holding a rose, which complemented her dark red dress, tanned skin, deep brown eyes, and straight brown hair.

"Alice I'm coming, right now I'll just get the lights," Aubrey began, turning off the yellow bulbs, leaving Beca unintentionally alone again, "And please, you are not choosing the restaurant, I must make sure it is suitable, and we're taking my car."

Beca calmly, sat on the nearest seat. Not knowing why her chest felt like it was just punched. What did she expect? So naïve to believe that for a second she could falter, and think she could be in Aubrey's world. In Chloe's world. It would always just be her world. Safest behind the keys of her computer, and switch board, just herself, and music. Gliding through the grounds Beca found herself in her room. Staring at the pathetic white washed walls, the corner of her eye caught something out of place on her roommate's desk. There was a lovely piece of paper with the pink words

_Gone for the week, don't call the college police_

Kimmy was gone. There's a plus, if she was going to be alone, she was going to do it right. Her next radio shift was in 3 days, lectures were irrelevant to music, and her room door was lockable. A few runs for food, and she was set. There was no point thinking she could fit in at Barden, sing on a stage, befriend sorority girls, and happy-go-lucky red heads, even crazy Australians. Beca sank into her computer chair; Les Miserable's "On my own" was looking like it could work with some 90's pop.

Lets go from there.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi, so first of all I'm sorry about the waits between chapters, I really want to be one of those people who update like every second day. But unfortunately down in Melbourne here (if any of you readers are from Australia you'll understand) I'm in year 12, VCE and stuff. But I'm not going to give up on this fic, so don't worry. :D_

_Also I'm alternating points of view on chapters, but I think next chapter will also be more of an Aubrey view._

* * *

Aubrey quickly made an excuse for her to leave for a moment, making up something intelligent, logical, and suitable to her character. She snuck outside of the restaurant, hazed with smoke that reminded her all too much of her fathers business associates. Flickering her feet against the wet pebble stone alleyway, she pulled out her phone, shinning the bright image of her Bellas.

"Chloe what on earth were you thinking setting me up with Alice?!" Aubrey burst out in anger, hearing muffled laughter on the other end.

"She's Leo's cousin, I though you were into edgy and fun now," Chloe giggled, before more muffling and another voice intruded.

"Bree! My girl, how's the cousin, I am going to be the best man. Just because you're too girls doesn't mean there aren't groomsmen." Leo's slightly deeper, and just as playful voice echoed. Aubrey struggled internally on how she would go about this. Leo truly had the best intentions, and he was so sweet but Alice was a ridiculous choice for her. She would let him have the softer blow, and then vent to her heart's content to Chloe.

"She's very cute," Aubrey replied, deeming it very fitting. Aesthetically pleasing she was. But cute is never how she would describe someone she really like. Like, for instance, Beca ran deeper than cute. Or a lot of people. Not just Beca, Chloe, Chad, Stacie, heaps of people.

"That's what I like to hear D-CAL!" Leo screamed before more muffling, D-CAL being the nickname she was given in third year Mathematics, when her professor had boasted about how she had never gotten below an A in every paper, and she let slip that in high school she got a D in calculus. It was fine on Leo, but on anyone else's lips she would stiffen to her internal cracking, why did she have to release her failure. And for what, modesty? Modesty never gets you anywhere. She remembered the mantra she resisted as a child. However there is only so many times you can live and breathe listening to something, before is soaked and crawls into your skin. She was not her upbringing, but she wasn't exempt from it.

"Hi, so, edgy, I'm brilliant aren't I? Do you need the room now?" Chloe picked up the phone once again.

"Move away from Leo,"

"What? Wh-"

"CHLOE FOR GODSAKE DO IT!" Aubrey screamed in frustration, the date was a horrible mess, which was still waiting against the side of a wall, inside of the building she ran away from.

"Jeez, what's up?" Chloe replied softer, and the slight sound of movement alerted Aubrey to the fact that she had walked away from Leo.

"Why did you set me up with her? She dropped out of high school Chloe? To do what? Travel! I would like to invest my time with someone with heftier ambitions than to stand still and watch. She's squeals at everything, and thinks competitions are quote "fascist" and she was talking about karaoke."

"I just thought I'd pick someone different this time, not an intern at Washington D.C. Who is alternative, you're into that?" Chloe repeated for basically the fifth time, as if she was searching for Aubrey to say something. Yet being careful not to push it out of Aubrey, but to have Aubrey give you permission to be told.

"Beca is alternative, and still wants to make something of herself, and accepts that you can make eye contact, and not spend the whole time talking about how someone stole your outfit. She even creates her thoughts, rather than spitting out the newest issue of cosmo; and I love cosmo! I only know she is repeating it because I read it every month!" Aubrey huffed. This is what Chloe wanted to hear, Beca being brought up. But even more specifically, what made Beca different to a number of different girls with multiple ear piercings, and an interest in music post the invention of dubstep.

"Leo is calling her right now about a family emergency, so she has to leave. I'm sending Stacie to pick you up, send me your address." Chloe said, her voice fleeting.

"Wait, Chlo? What?" Aubrey said dazed, however Chloe had hung up.

Aubrey steadily made her was back to Alice, she was holding a phone to her ear, looking slightly annoyed, before she stepped up to Aubrey, and let out

"I have to go, family emergency," whilst kissing her check.

Aubrey was so relieved when Stacie's blue hatchback pulled up, honking at her with the windows down and urging her into the car; that is wasn't until their third sing along to Stacie's CD that Aubrey had realised, she never got Alice's number.

Aubrey planned just to go to sleep. To crawl into bed, realise that her back, and her front was completely devoid of pressure or warmth. Have her hands reach out to a non-existent body, replay her horrible date, and maybe the ignored text she'd sent to Beca three hours ago, over the noise of their run down fridge.

Yet her plans never go well. They really don't. Julliard, or Vancouver university, her high-school prom date, finals last year, Bellas performances, home visits, every new years resolution which were the three words "do not vomit". And now this.

Instead of the sight of a half naked Leo giving into Chloe lying on top of him, a few tea cups left of the counter, and her empty cold bed, she got this.

Chloe siting in the middle of the room, cross-legged on the floor, holding a bottle of tequila, with a chopping board and limes lying next to her, along with a container of salt. Which wouldn't of been that surprising, expect here was the real shocker, Chloe sat, with the makings of a great Tequila Tuesday, with non other than her 2 year older sister.

"Claire?" Aubrey whispered utterly dazed, "you're in Boston," before pulling her older sister into a big hug. She was slightly shorter than she was, and had brown hair to compliment her freckled and paler face, however other than that they looked very similar. Almost as if they had once been genetically the same, but Claire's body took her father's compaction, and Aubrey her mother's. Yet the structure was the same.

"Not when I hear little sis is having boy issues," Claire gave a wink, and padded the ground next to her. "sit, open up Aubby."

Claire and Aubrey were pretty strong, now that is. They had great difficulty when they were younger, fighting almost all the time. Hardly speaking about anything, god forbid anything that a functioning friendship could be based on. When Claire moved out, she took Aubrey for the holidays. Away from their gothic house, and most importantly their parents. They were finally given space from all the forces boiling within them, which provided an explosive atmosphere. Since then Aubrey knew basically everything about her sister, although Claire still didn't know anything about her. She was always still anxious and apprehensive to let anything go in front of her, but keeping Claire's secrets did a relationship build.

It was so sweet that Chloe had got Claire in; she would of planned this a few days ago. Maybe it was after her vomit attack a week ago. She was probably picking her up from the airport during her date, perhaps that was the reason Stacie picked her up. Taking in the sight of Chloe's hopeful eyes, her sister in physical form, and her, goddamn favourite alcohol sitting between them, her sister saying "boy troubles" was just too much. She burst into tears, feeling the word collapse into her. Well not burst into tears, she would never just burst, but her eyes were running hot water constantly over her calm face.

Her sisters arms wrapped around her, Chloe rushing to get up and put her hand on her shoulder. Contact was usually something she would push off, preferring to be alone, but she needed this, she needed her sister and her best friend.

"I never knew how lonely I was until I wanted her," She choked, balling her fist very tightly, making sure her voice would not waver. Chloe leant in, running her hand over her hair.

"Want who Bree?" she whispered into Aubrey's hair.

"Beca," Aubrey managed to say before she made a noise, which was dangerously close to the sound of an actually full-blown cry. Before she tugged herself from her sisters embrace, suddenly felling the heat of her confession swirling around her. She grabbed a very nearby bucket, and delicately, releasing the meal she ate at her date. Wiping her mouth, she searched wide-eyed to her sister, for anything.

Chloe maneuverer to take Aubrey's hand in hers, squeezing it gently, before dropping it. Replacing it with the bucket, which she took to the sink, and began to clean, leaving the family to have their moment.

"Aubrey," Claire first began, stepping away from her, to make sure they could see each other head on. Stumbling she seemed unable to find words. So Aubrey decided, she would jump in. A confession would never be complete if there was room to doubt.

"I'm gay Claire, okay?" Aubrey began to cry again, rushing back to her safe arms.

Claire's shock slowly dripped away, carefully shh-ing Aubrey to console her, her arms never leaving Aubrey's back.

"So who is she?" Claire pulled back, placing a single hand under her chin, lifting it slightly to her eye level, "and how are we going to win her over?"

"Yeah that's what I would like to know!" Chloe interrupted, evidently down with cleaning.

"She's the most antagonizing thing," Aubrey began to laugh and sniffle her tears away, "but wow she's beautiful,"

"Us Posen's have great taste," her sister retorted, nudging her shoulder, whilst Chloe poured shots, and laid out salt and limes. Thrusting a shot glass in each of Aubrey and Claire's hands, initiating for the drinking to begin, she cheerfully exclaimed.

"Here's to wooing Beca heart!" pushing a piece of paper into Aubrey's lap, which was completely blank except for the title "Mission: get a date with the sexy DJ"

"That's for you to fill in tonight," Chloe said, taking another shot.

* * *

_if there is anything any of you would like to see in this story, just shout out, i would love to put it in for you :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Guest I hope i did your suggestion justice, it's probably not exactly what you wanted but i tried :)_

* * *

"Chloe I'm not filling that in," Aubrey protested, shaking her head and resisting the pen being thrust into her hand.

"Yes you are, lets hear how my little sister plans to get some," Claire said, a bit slurred, and laughing into and nudging Chloe's shoulder, both of them wearing giant grins.

"I don't want to 'get some' you're so vulgar!" Aubrey responded taking the tequila away from Claire and Chloe.

"Please Bree we all know you could do with 'getting some'" Chloe laughed back at Claire, making some ridiculous and completely inappropriate hand gesture involving her fingers.

Aubrey just sneered. She didn't know why their sexualisation got under her skin. She'd never be as free, as, say, her best friend when it came to releasing her inhabitations, but this was even more intense. This tug inside her ran deeper than just sexual tension, it seemed wrong to taint it so, Beca wasn't just sex. Aubrey didn't know what she felt yet, but she would find out.

"If you insist, write number one as 'stop insulting her ear piercings'," Aubrey finally suggested.

"What about number one being apologising for ignoring her for the last week," Chloe looked at Aubrey, her eyes somewhat judging, whilst she wrote down what she said, not Aubrey's suggestion.

"I thought this was my mission, I will do it myself, you'll just have to listen," Aubrey growled, grasping back the sheet.

"Yeah, and how well has that worked out!" Claire seized the paper back from Aubrey, giving it back to Chloe. She shifted her body to cut Aubrey out of view from the paper, and whispered to Chloe,

"Do some romantic gesture about singing, you guys are into that,"

"There was a reason I brought you!" Chloe exclaimed, quickly scribbling all over the page.

"Please you know no one else can get you into clubs, how are you and that Leo guy?" Claire continued her conversation with Chloe effortlessly ignoring Aubrey.

"He's is still as gorgeous and sweet as ever. He's coming with me to New York for the internship, he's doesn't know what he'll do yet, but he has family there and wants to stay with me,"

"So my sister's free spirited bestie has settled with a guy then, good to hear, you've always been my favourite of her friends, even if our father was never too impressed with you."

"Just imagine how much he'd hate me if he knew I slept with her," Chloe let out, glancing back to a now seriously blushing Aubrey.

"You WHAT?" Claire's eyes grew in shock, searching for an explanation from Chloe or Aubrey, however when she got none she smirked.

"First year, you won't believe it was so hot, it happened more than once by the way, for about 3 months. But the first time I caught her in the shower, with Titanium-"

"CHLOE DON'T YOU DARE OPEN YOU MOUNTH!" Aubrey shrieked, grabbing her mission list, and giving a death stare to her guilty best friend and sister.

Despite the death stare, as Aubrey scanned Chloe's shambled handwriting, Claire had to ask.

"Are you gay as well?"

"Labels really aren't my thing," Chloe smiled at Claire's confusing face.

Aubrey carefully reread her "mission" her first, suggest was kindly written. But crossed out so heavily that she could not even read it if she didn't already know what it said. The other suggestions were randomly spread out on the page, they read.

- Apologise for ignoring her

- Give a romantic gesture in the Bellas (change the set list, Total Eclipse of the Heart if you must, or something earlier)

- Buy her eyeliner *_what really Claire?_

- Invite her as your date to the ZBZ's freshman acceptance ceremony

- I'll kidnap Kimmy Jin, you get the candles, and her pants

- LETS GET HER IN HERE RIGHT NOW

- Have your morning jog go past her room

- Send her Coffee through Amy

- Don't turn up to a Bellas rehearsal, just one, trust me

- Tell her how much you can bench

- Give her your ZBZ pin

- Speech on how much of an idiot you are

- Prepose

Some of these were okay suggestions actually; Total Eclipse of the Heart was a great 80's female song that could work. But how much she can bench? And they are defiantly not getting her right now!

"Some of these are okay, but I can do this on my own, I'm going to head to the ZBZ's, tell them I have a date. I won't tell them who, if anything I'll bring Leo. But it's a start." Aubrey said, folding up the piece of paper, and placing it inside her bedside draw. Quickly exiting the room, away from her giggling best friend and sister. They would drive each other to death if they saw each other more than once every 6 months, but they had fun when they did see each other, when it was infrequent. Aubrey needed this long walk to her sorority. It's unusual for a senior to be so invested in activities and people outside of the sorority/fraternity circles, but she needed the Bellas, and the ZBZ's equally. It's time she was more honest with them. Aubrey also needed this long walk to think. With all the quick decisions made in her room over Tequila, could she really do this? Have Beca; it seemed under the darkness and the spotty sky that she was just so small. Out of all of the people Beca would pass, how could she be with her? Aubrey felt her throat tightening. About to turn back to her room, it was a stupid idea to go and say she has a date to bring. She doesn't have a date, she would never have a date, Chloe's boyfriend was her best bet.

Suddenly she her soft crinkling to the left of her.

A slightly smaller, slightly timid, and altogether awkward looking girl caught Aubrey's eye line. Although it appeared, with her head down, and her messy bun, she was trying to hide, so she would slip right past her.

Aubrey instantly recognised her, wearing the same clothes she wore in rehearsal. In fact her hair was the same as well, everything was the same, as if she not moved since rehearsal. Aubrey couldn't help but let her eyes overstay there welcome when looking at Beca.

"Beca! What are you doing out? Do you even have the whistle with you!" Aubrey yelled, obviously frightening Beca who jolted a bit, and looked up.

Across the smooth lines of her cheekbones tiny sprays of water glistened. Aubrey knew deep down she could never really make Beca feel better about whatever she was upset about, which was most probably absolutely not related to her, like she could have that effect. With the buzz of alcohol in her system, she didn't ask her about her tears, or pass her pretending not to notice; like she would usually behave. She did something much worse, and much more free. Something more invasive and distant at the same time.

She didn't wait for Beca to snap at her comment about being outside; she took two strides up to her. Their faces were so close. Their condensed breaths were almost overlapping to be the same. She wiped her mostly dried but partially wet cheek, kissed it. Looking her straight in the eyes when she uttered:

"Please,"

Aubrey then walked off to her original destination. Leaving a confused and flustered Beca walking in the opposite direction.

* * *

After being suddenly woken up by a very annoying slurring red head named Chloe, Beca disdainfully made her way to her dorm as Chloe had asked her to.

Actually no. That was not it at all. Beca was neither up (on her laptop) or annoyed or disdained and Chloe most certainly did not _ask_. Her plan to wallow in her self-hatred was absolutely still to be in place, 7 hours of complete isolation was nowhere near long enough. Yet her body almost ached for human companionship. However comfortable, and safe, and easy sitting on her chair and bed would be. She couldn't, and it fired her self-hatred even more so. For even though she wasn't a cheery and out going person, she couldn't just open up, especially when she tried really hard. With her hobby of pushing people away, yet she couldn't even be alone, she longed not to be. Beca could feel her tears welling as she made her way to Chloe's (and Aubrey's) dorm.

"Weak Rebecca, weak," she mumbled.

She saw Aubrey before Aubrey saw her. Her instant thought was _but I wanted to see her at the dorm_ soon followed a fraction of a second later, and over powering the first thought _so she's back from her date then, _and then _HIDE._

Taking to crouch behind a small set of planted… plants, Beca knew at the back of her mind that she was short, but not that short. And she definitely made noise. It crossed her mind that maybe she wanted to be caught, there were cross roads at the point where she first spotted such an elegant silhouette. But those theories were unimportant.

Beca had a few seconds to take Aubrey in; she had both a look of intense drive, and intense fear. She could just reach out and grab her hand. Not a full-blown hug, when Beca herself felt something really truly, she never wanted something over whelming, but something small. As if to show they're there to be fallen into, not to take you.

"Beca!" She heard a scream.

Just like that she knew she was caught, if she was being honest to herself she was caught before, she wasn't even crouching anymore. Although was there anything to be caught? Yes, Beca was painfully reminded of her damp cheeks, anticipating a Chloe style hug and comforting she could help but tense up.

She was surprised though, Aubrey's hand gently, like really gently, her hands were tentative and soft; wiped her cheek a bit. Replacing the wet of her tears, with the wet of her lips. Her eyes were so full, of something, just something, that she barely even heard her when she made her last contact.

"Please,"

Please what? Beca was so dazed. Aubrey hadn't asked her why she was upset, didn't pull her by the arm, or tell her she wasn't leaving until she spills, she didn't seem hurt when she hid and tensed. Her cheek still tingled in the shape of those beautiful pink arcs. Curious it was to be so comforting without even saying, "are you okay?"

You know what though, Beca felt better. The intensity of their night encounter had her almost drunk off a surreal experience. Nothing had been revealed, but yet Beca felt as if she had shared a bit of herself, as well as really seen Aubrey; and she didn't feel exposed, or have deep dread from doing something that can't be taken back. So much so, that without realising it her legs had gotten her to the dorm, and for the first time outside of this dorm, her mind was consumed with thoughts of Aubrey not Chloe.

She knocked on the lovely little door, and was grasped by Aubrey. Or at least she though it was Aubrey, in the last about 10 minuets she had beaten her to her own room and dyed her hair. Blonde was definitely better. Beca was disappointed though, her grip burned a bit, unlike her image of how Aubrey would act.

"Claire let the…. Sexy DJ in without hurting her," Chloe giggled, pouring Beca no less than 5 shots and insisting she drink all of them before she explained whom this Claire person was. Chloe no doubt expected her to be a lightweight; she was tiny after all. But her underage high school drinking experiences had made her tolerance grow more than it ever probably should of.

"Claire is Aubrey's loving sister, two years older, doing a masters in some place in Canada," Chloe finally said midway through Beca downing her last of the 5.

Beca did not know Aubrey had a sister. Come to think of it she didn't know much about her at all- definitely didn't know she had a date. Rapidly this realisation coursed through Beca's body. She had just been so content and bewildered at Aubrey moments ago, she shouldn't of let herself concede into thinking they were anything more than strangers on a street. So many conversations they would never have, so much she didn't know, she couldn't compete with all of the people Aubrey already knew, and who she didn't know yet, but were more interesting than her. Damn herself for feeling hurt, as if the ignoring, and the date, and the screaming in Bellas wasn't enough to go by.

As a result Beca harshly stated, "Great so there is two of them," making sure she didn't let slip that she entertained the thought _oh I didn't know she had a sister _as if she cared.

Claire hadn't quite caught up in the conversation, and had only just nodded to Chloe's words.

"She's the sexy Dj!" she said almost comically in slow motion. Instantly getting to her feet, knocking over her shot glasses and bag, to reach Beca (although leaning down) to have her face close to hers. Her eyes darted over all of her. She took out her hands and stroked the entire length of her hair, and looked up close to her eyes.

"She is properly female," Claire observed, then going further into Beca's personal space placing her hands on her stomach, causing Beca to jump back and give a stare.

"She's soft, and short," Claire babbled on, entertaining a very giggly Chloe, "Properly female at all, I though she'd be like a tall soccer player,"

Beca didn't even comment, she just let Claire who was obviously over her limit continue talk about what ever the hell she was on about.

"Or is that just my type?" Claire finally finished; falling onto a bed, winking at Chloe, as roaring laughter filled the room, and washed over Beca.

"Dude, can I leave or?" Beca finally spoke, pointing and swivelling to the door. Her feeling, or admission really to see people, was killing her more with every mention of Aubrey. This scene of fun, about things clearly they both knew, and that somehow involved Aubrey, she was not in, and probably would never be apart of. Beca just wanted to be in the darkness of her room, her lyrics would be her friends, were she could create them all.

"NO!" Chloe raised her voice, her eyes widening at either her own voice being so loud, or at the outrageous prospect of her leaving.

"Lets have girl talk," Chloe smiled a little, well, creepy smile, and Claire laughed again, staring at the celling and mumbling the words "she's the sexy DJ."

Beca sat down, regretting it, but not seeing how she could escape. She almost stood up to make an excuse and retreat to her room.

But the door opened. Beca's mind instantly went to Aubrey. But the world is not so cruel or kind.

"LEO, ALICE! LET US GET THIS MISSION GOING!" Chloe rushed over, kissing Leo, and giving Alice a bottle of vodka that had magically materialised.


End file.
